WARNING SMUT, YAOI, AND JOHNGAMKAT
by PCHOOO
Summary: john thinks nothing of it when Gamzee sells him a potion... but hours later when he's aroused and defenseless he's taken advantage of by Karkat?


_*WARNING*_

*SMUT*

John sat on the sofa, his eyes glued to the screen. He was watching another one of his movies that he's seen probably 50 times already. Gamzee comes over sitting next to him "hey motherfucker want to by this potion? It makes you feel wicked awesome." He said holding up a bottle with some weird pink liquid in it. "uhhh sure?" said john as he paused the movie. Gamzee smiled wickedly handing him the potion. John gave him the usual amount for his potions not thinking much of it. "oh that shit will take a couple motherfucking hours to kick in just so you know." Said Gamzee as he got up and walked away. Still not thinking to much into it john downed the potion. He didn't really care because Gamzee's potions didn't really work all that great, and what harm could it do?

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

John sat in his room on the floor playing with a bouncy ball by throwing it at the wall. He heard a knock on his door. "come in!" he called not really caring who it was. Karkat came into his room

"is this your's fuckass?"

he said holding up the classic whoopee cushion in his hand.

"hahaha did you fall for that karkat?"

he said laughing. Karkat grumbled and through the whoopee cushion at his head

"your so stupid Egbert!"

he said and then closed the door behind him

"what are you doing?"

he asked sitting down near the door and watching john throw the ball at the wall.

"im bored… so im playing with a wall and a ball."

He said. John felt weird.. his face was starting to turn red.

"why are you blushing?"

asked karkat. John put his hands on his face

"I don't know?"

he said. And then it hit him. He shoved his hands on his crouch and looked at karkat blushing

"get out please."

He said. Karkat looked curious

"what the fuck are you doing Egbert?"

john looked a little panicked

"I said get out!"

he said making karkat even more interested.

"hey… did you drink something from Gamzee Egbert?"

karkat asked tilting his head with a mischievous smile. john scowled

"yeah…so?" karkat chuckled and stood, walking closer.

"I said leave stupid."

Said john still holding his private area. He then hit the ground and fell limp, On the floor.

"your so stupid Egbert! He gave you a potion that makes you aroused and highly sensitive! You also cant move."

He said smiling widely now. John's eyes widened

"WHAT?"

he tried to get up and failed groaning in pain.

"if you don't let it out it will only hurt more johnhuman, let me help you."

Said karkat crouching over him. John tries to push him away but couldn't.

"no, i…I can do it myself!"

he said panting. Karkat shook his head

"no you cant… what you drank was also for trolls.. so the effects will double on a weak human like you."

He said grabbing johns wrists and moving over top of him. He chuckled

"don't worry… I'll make you feel great!"

john squirmed under him panicked.

"no I don't want…. Im not a homosexual!"

he said, karkats face turned angry.

"then I'll make you into one."

He said fiercely dragging john to the bed and throwing him on. Still unable to move john lay helpless. Karkat got on top of him and snaked his hands up his shirt grabbing his tender nipples and rubbing them slowly

"nnn…no…ss..stop."

said john feeling pleasure wrap him as his highly sensitive nipples were caressed.

"the potion last long human..so im going to take this nice and slow… by the time im done..every part of you will have been violated."

He said sneering. John couldn't move at all now. The only thing he felt was karkats hands all over his chest and neck, every touch intensified. Karkat took off johns shirt, then his. He leaned forward so that there chest were brushing. He whispered in johns ear.

"I wonder how it'll feel inside you."

He said, he licked johns neck.

"ahh..Nnn."

john moaned. There smooth chest were touching and rubbing together making john even more aroused. His erection was hurting so much he was tearing up. Karkat looked down to the bulge in johns pants

"ohh can't forget about our little friend huh?"

he said putting his hand over the bulge and rubbing it.

"AH..ahhhhh."

johns eyes widened

"don't touch tha..aahhh nnn."

He could barely speak as waves of pleasure coursed through him. Karkat unbuttoned johns pants and put his hand on the bulge with only thin cloth between it and his hand. He reached his other back up to johns nipple and rubbed both at the same time.

"nnn..hah…ah."

john couldn't even say a word. Tears formed in his eyes. Why? Why was this happening? Karkat laughed

"aww your so cute Egbert! This is just the beginning."

He said darkly he then took johns pants off and slipped his hand in johns boxers.

"AAHH."

John tried to bare it but couldn't stop moaning as karkat stroked his member tenderly, johns over sensitive body going crazy. Then karkat took off johns boxers and scooted down. He looked at johns private and then looked up at john. He then licked the tip slightly

"NNnnn..aahh."

john wouldn't be able to handle it if…

"AHHHH….uNN…hah..hah."

karkat was now taking john in to his moth and licking it up and down all over saliva dripped. John grabbed karkats head trying to get him off but was too weak

"N…no…ahh st..op"

karkat stopped and licked his lips. He then put two fingers in his mouth and heavily salivated on them. He smiled and got closer

"I want to the look on your face Egbert."

John was confused until he felt karkats finger enter him.

"ahh…Ka..r..katt… out."

He said panting harder as karkats fingers squished in him

"wow you can receive more than I thought you could john."

Said karkat adding another finger.

"nnnnhhaaah."

He went in and out slowly with his fingers wiggling them around and enjoying johns moans of pleasure. John was going crazy. He was so sensitive and aroused he was going crazy the pleasure was so intense. Karkat looked at john getting up on his knees over him.

"now fuckass I take it you've never seen a tentabulge before. There's a reason for the tenta part."

He said unzipping his pants and flinging them. Something was wiggling inside his boxers. And it looked big. He pulled down his boxers and to johns horror it was a massive red tentacle that looked slithery and slimy. It extended and touch johns leg slithering up and breaking into more tinier tentacles. Seven of them hovered at his entrance while four started wrapping around his dick. Karkat scooted forward and the tenticles started parting his cheeks. John shook his head

"stop.."

he barely got out as karkat thrust up in him and the tentacles wrapped around his erection started rubbing up and down. Johns head flew back

"aaahhhhhh…ahhh..hah…ah..out..i..it..hur..ts."

he said between thrusts. Then karkat thrust up and hit it. The spot. John screamed out in pleasure repeatedly as karkat struck it again and again sending tsunami after tsunami of pleasure. John couldn't take it he was about to burst. The tentacles around his dick started moving faster as the tentacle's inside started to pump harder. Two More tentacles entered him making him cry out in pain. But it turned to pleasure. John was moaning and yelling so load. Karkat's moans mixing with him. John hit his climax and screamed. Cum shot from him and splatterd. While hitting his climax his cheeks clenched making karkat hit his climax. Genetic material filled john and dripped from him as he lay there panting. He saw karkat smiling

"oh you think its over? This was just a warm up."

Johns eyes widened

"w…what?"

karkat left the room and came back with a box. And as he dumped it. john become scared.. real scared. Chains, gags, dildos, and any other sex thing you could find was piled on the floor. Along with bottles of pink potion..

"ready to have some fun Egbert?"

asked karkat with a merciless grin. John shook his head franticly

"no..noo please no."

karkat chuckled

"oh and I forgot to mention… that this part of the ship was blown off from the others.. so no one can save you egbert."

"I leave the rest to you readers."

Imagination! What a wonderful thing right?


End file.
